Gambit and Victor one shot Confinement
by MattNote
Summary: Victor has been locked away in a mutant prison for far too long. On his free day in the work out room, he finds Gambit coming into his grasp. After a short time, their attraction gets the better of them.


Locked away in a prison. Small ten by fifteen area that can be called his. Only his. He often wondered if he would ever see the light of day again. Mutants hardly got that privilege. They were damned to sit and rot in a small cage. All because society couldn't handle the truth that they weren't all that strong; they were scared to death. All because there was something that was stronger than the government. If mutants wanted to, they could take over. Nothing could stop them. Yet they let the people of the world treat them like scum and only for what? To get locked up like this.

Victor sighed with frustration. He had been locked up for nearly two years. His day's had been spent in this tiny space, starring at the mold covered ceiling. The highlight of the year was when they served ribs for dinner, not the slop they usually got. Today was the day he most liked. The warden agreed to let him go to the gym and work out. More like work out his frustration. The gym was located on the basement level of the facility. Complete with punching bags and weight lifters. The day was reserved for Victor. Since last time the other guy in the room left with a broken nose and collar bone. The guards decided it would be best for him to work out alone.

Victor was not complaining. If he got a whole day alone in the gym, he was a happy camper.

The guard came to the door, nodding his hello. "Victor."

"Fred. What's new in the outside world?" Fred was the guard that always got stuck watching the third floor cells. Victor and him became friends after a while. Now it is a mutual relationship.

"Like there always is, nothin's changed. War and stupid idiot's." Fred shrugged his shoulders, bringing out the cell key. "Mutants are startin' a rally though. Something about not wanting to be bothered. Can't say I don't blame 'em." He paused to crack a toothy grin. "I know I wouldn't want the government breathing down my neck every time I take a breath." Did I mention Fred has always sided with the Mutants? He couldn't side with the government if he tried. Victor found it strangely ironic.

The two walked down to the basement together without another word. The gym was at the end of the rotting hallway, looking empty and alone. He hated this place so much. And where was his brother now? Living it up at a nice big school with all the luxuries he could ask for. Probably food for a king. Victor clamped his jaw shut. Why couldn't HE have been the one to be locked away in the fucking hell?

Answer: Logan stayed under control. Victor liked causing trouble.

He walked in to the gym, going straight to the punching bag. With a jab right in the left side he brought his other hand to the top front. Right where a face would be on a human body. He smirked, picturing all the people he loathed most in this world. He kept his jab's hard and on point. Never missing a beat. Too bad he couldn't work out on some poor unfortunate guard.

The steel doors opened, Gambit walked in. He was always on the lower levels with the amateur mutants. After all, how dangerous could he be when he played with cards? Victor turned to him, smirking. God just granted him his wish. He could punch on this guy all day.

"Don't even think 'bout it." Gambit walked over to the treadmill, firing it up. He shot Victor a warning glare that said _I will kill if you try_. Victor ran his tongue over the his canines, taking slow provocative steps toward the guy.

"You don't understand how long it's been since I have had a good fight. The warden here is kind of a pain in the ass, always keeping me from the good fights." Victor circled his prey with bared fangs. Gambit looked like he was about to piss himself from fear.

"I am not afraid of you, Victor. You're reputation as the bad-ass is fine with me, I will take you down if I have to." The guy shrugged, licking his lips. He would fight if he had to, but would he really be able to win?

Victor didn't care what the hell Gambit had to say, he wanted a fight. With a loud chuckle, Vic threw him to the far wall. Gambit went crashing through the various equipment and then to the floor. The attacker went to the side of the room with the punching bag, grabbing a dirty sweat filled towel. The warden has cameras everywhere; the weight room is not a exception. Victor through the towel over the small black box. Why let the guards brake up a perfectly good fight?

Gambit was on his feet again, running at Victor with as much speed as his feet would allow. Vic grabbed him by the arm, tripping him to the floor. "So predictable, aren't you, Remy?"

"We'll see who's the one make smart-ass comments by the time this is done." Remy grabbed victor, bringing him down. The two hit at each other with hard punches, either ending up with a bruise or a miss. Victor landed on Remy's hips, holding his wrists above his head.

Truly a vulnerable position. Gambit writhed under him, jerking to get his hands free.

"Looks like you are going to lose." Victor smirked. When Gambit shifted with a grunt, it made Vic look down. The guy was in a _really_ vulnerable position. "Someone's getting excited."

"It's not my fault! Impulse! That's all it is!" Gambit turned red in the face, looking away. His jeans were becoming tighter and tighter from the strain his hard-on was giving. Victor was going to pull away, but something in him made him want to stay. Something in him was telling him to take what he had. Vic found himself pulling Gambit's zipper down inch by inch.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Y-you can't do that!" Gambit bucked his hips in hopes to throw victor off.

"Stay still," Victor growled. Gambit stilled as he was freed from his pants.

"We need to stop. I can't." Gambit shook his head, pulling against his restraints. He couldn't do it with Victor!

Gambit felt a sharp stab of pain, then a wave of pleasure. Too late to say no. He groaned, gasping with each thrust that was given. Ok, so maybe he could. Remy arched, screaming Victor's name. Thank God the camera was already covered. Victor covered his mouth with one hand, holding Remy's two hands in one. "There are still guards outside. No screaming."

Gambit managed a weak nod as he moved with Victor's hips. No screaming, right. He would have to bite his tongue to keep quiet. Victor removed his hand from Gambit's wrists, burrowing his face in the sweat coated neck. He was allowing Gambit to use his hands.

He wrapped his arms around Vic, hoping to never let go. He was given ultimate pleasure, pleasure that he desperately did not want to end. Victor moved with full force as he grunted curses at Gambit. What was a good fight without cursing, right? Gam let the chuckle escape his lips. "You are such a baby."

"You're the one on bottom." Vic grinned, giving one last thrust as they climaxed. Together. Gambit threw his head back, not caring if he was heard as he screamed the last few waves of pleasure. His nails scraped up Victor's back in a attempt to get them even closer. Victor let the shudders ride out, moaning low in his throat. They collapsed beside each other, panting on the cold hard cement ground.

"I'm here the same time next week." Victor said the words in a tired yawn, stretching.

"I'll be here. To kick you're ass again." Gambit smirked.

"YOU are the one that got pinned by ME. If anyone is going to kick ass next time, it will be me."

"We'll see 'bout that." Gambit went to the door, knocking to be let out. With one last look behind him at the man laying on the floor, he let a crooked grin spread on his face. "Until then, you can just have fantasy's 'bout me."

"Dream on." Gambit was gone, Victor found himself talking to himself. He knew he would be fantasizing about Gambit. All week long until they got another chance to do this.


End file.
